One of the goals of plant genetic engineering is to produce plants with agronomically desirable characteristics or traits. The proper expression of a desirable transgene in a transgenic plant is one way to achieve this goal. Elements having gene regulatory activity, i.e. regulatory elements such as promoters, leaders, introns and transcription termination regions, are non-coding polynucleotide molecules which play an integral part in the overall expression of genes in living cells. Isolated regulatory elements that function in plants are therefore useful for modifying plant phenotypes through the methods of genetic engineering.
Many regulatory elements are available and are useful for providing good overall gene expression. For example, constitutive promoters such as P-FMV, the promoter from the 35S transcript of the Figwort mosaic virus (U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,753); P-CaMV 35S, the promoter from the 35S RNA transcript of the Cauliflower mosaic virus (U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,196); P-Corn Actin 1, the promoter from the actin 1 gene of Oryza sativa (U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,876); and P-NO:S, the promoter from the nopaline synthase gene of Agrobacterium tumefaciens are known to provide some level of gene expression in most or all of the tissues of a plant during most or all of the plant's lifespan. While previous work has provided a number of regulatory elements useful to affect gene expression in transgenic plants, there is still a great need for novel regulatory elements with beneficial expression characteristics. Many previously identified regulatory elements fail to provide the patterns or levels of expression required to fully realize the benefits of expression of selected genes in transgenic crop plants. One example of this is the need for regulatory elements capable of driving gene expression in different types of tissues.
The genetic enhancement of plants and seeds provides significant benefits to society. For example, plants and seeds may be enhanced to have desirable agricultural, biosynthetic, commercial, chemical, insecticidal, industrial, nutritional, or pharmaceutical properties. Despite the availability of many molecular tools, however, the genetic modification of plants and seeds is often constrained by an insufficient or poorly localized expression of the engineered transgene.
Many intracellular processes may impact overall transgene expression, including transcription, translation, protein assembly and folding, methylation, phosphorylation, transport, and proteolysis. Intervention in one or more of these processes can increase the amount of transgene expression in genetically engineered plants and seeds. For example, raising the steady-state level of mRNA in the cytosol often yields an increased accumulation of transgene expression. Many factors may contribute to increasing the steady-state level of an mRNA in the cytosol, including the rate of transcription, promoter strength and other regulatory features of the promoter, efficiency of mRNA processing, and the overall stability of the mRNA.
Among these factors, the promoter plays a central role. Along the promoter, the transcription machinery is assembled and transcription is initiated. This early step is often rate-limiting relative to subsequent stages of protein production. Transcription initiation at the promoter may be regulated in several ways. For example, a promoter may be induced by the presence of a particular compound or external stimuli, express a gene only in a specific tissue, express a gene during a specific stage of development, or constitutively express a gene. Thus, transcription of a transgene may be regulated by operably linking the coding sequence to promoters with different regulatory characteristics. Accordingly, regulatory elements such as promoters, play a pivotal role in enhancing the agronomic, pharmaceutical or nutritional value of crops.
At least two types of information are useful in predicting promoter regions within a genomic DNA sequence. First, promoters may be identified on the basis of their sequence “content,” such as transcription factor binding sites and various known promoter motifs. (Stormo, Genome Research 10: 394-397 (2000)). Such signals may be identified by computer programs that identify sites associated with promoters, such as TATA boxes and transcription factor (TF) binding sites. Second, promoters may be identified on the basis of their “location,” i.e. their proximity to a known or suspected coding sequence. (Stormo, Genome Research 10: 394-397 (2000)). Promoters are typically contained within a region of DNA extending approximately 150-1500 basepairs in the 5′ direction from the start codon of a coding sequence. Thus, promoter regions may be identified by locating the start codon of a coding sequence, and moving beyond the start codon in the 5′ direction to locate the promoter region.
It is of immense social, ecological and economic interests to develop plants that have enhanced nutrition, improved resistance to pests, and tolerance to harsh conditions such as drought. Thus, the identification of new genes, regulatory elements (e.g., promoters), etc. that function in various types of plants is useful in developing enhanced varieties of crops. Clearly, there exists a need in the art for new regulatory elements, such as promoters, that are capable of expressing heterologous nucleic acid sequences in important crop species. We found that isolated regulatory elements from the Arabidopsis thaliana S-adenosylmethionine synthetase gene, particularly the promoter, leader and intron regulatory elements, provide these enhanced expression patterns for an operably linked transgene in a transgenic plant. Promoters that exhibit both constitutive expression and tissue-specific patterns are of great interest in the development of plants that exhibit agronomically desirable traits.